This application is directed to novel additive products comprising mixed alkoxylated alcohol-hydroquinone or resorcinol borates which when incorporated into oils of lubricating viscosity or greases thereof provide superior lubricant compositions having excellent antioxidant activity and antiwear performance.
Lubricants, such as lubricating oils and greases, are subject to oxidative deterioration at elevated temperatures or upon prolonged exposure to the elements. Such deterioration is evidenced, in many instances, by an increase in acidity and in viscosity, and when the deterioration is severe enough, it can cause metal parts to corrode.
Antioxidants or oxidation inhibitors are used to minimize the effects of the oil deterioration that occurs. The degree and rate of oxidation will depend on temperature, air and oil flow rates and, of particular importance, on the presence of metals or contaminants that may catalytically promote oxidation. Antioxidants generally function by prevention of chain peroxide reaction and/or metal catalyst deactivation.
Water (moisture) is another critical problem. In spite of even extraordinary precautionary efforts, water is found as a film or in minute droplets in vessels containing various hydrocarbon distillates. This brings about ideal conditions for corrosion and damage of metal surfaces of the vessels and the materials contained therein. Also in the lubrication of internal combustion engines, for example, significant quantities of water are often present as a separate phase within the lubricating system. Another serious problem in respect to metallic surfaces in contact with adjacent metallic surfaces is wear caused by the contact of such surfaces.
One material capable of simultaneously and effectively coping with these and related problems is highly desirous. It has now been found that the use of these novel mixed hydroquinone or resorcinol-alkoxylated alcohol borates provides exceptional antioxidant, antiwear and corrosion inhibiting activity with potential antifatique, friction reducing, antirust and high temperature stabilizing properties.
The use of hydroquinone and resorcinol is well known because of their antioxidant properties in a variety of petroleum and non-petroleum products.
The use of borates has found extensive application in such diverse areas as grease additives, brake and hydraulic fluids, and fuel and combustion additives.
The use of alkoxylated alcohols or alkoxylated phenols has been widely reported as having beneficial multifunctional characteristics in a variety of fuel and lubricant applications.
It is an object of this invention to provide lubricant compositions of improved multifunctional capability, e.g., antioxidant, antiwear and antirust/anticorrosion characteristics. It is a further object to provide novel lubricant additive products derived from mixed alkoxylated hydroquinone or resorcinol borates.